In accordance with a current trend, small, thin semiconductor packages have gradually been developed in terms of a shape and a system in package (SiP) package that functionally requires complexation and multifunctionality have been developed. According to trends for development, recently, a fan-out wafer level package (FOWLP) has attracted attention and various technologies have been applied to FOWLP to satisfy the requirements of semiconductor packaging.
One type of semiconductor package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand is a fan-out semiconductor package. Such a fan-out package has a compact size and may allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing electrical connection structures outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.